


Do You Realize?

by CamilleCM



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Light Angst, Mondler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleCM/pseuds/CamilleCM
Summary: "She was great. She's always been great, but did he love her?" — Chandler's POV. A short ficlet.





	Do You Realize?

**Author's Note:**

> This short ficlet was initially posted on the fanfiction subreddit (r/fanfiction) in the November 2018 prompts thread about character studies.

_You're so great, I love you._

He still couldn't believe he said those words.

Well, not those words. The second part. The first part, he always believed and never shied away from saying out loud, repeating them as many times as she needed to hear them.

It still baffled him she needed reassurance about how great she was. How could someone so smart, passionate and beautiful ever feel otherwise?

She was great, she's always been great, but did he love her?

Love was ... something else.

Of course, he loved her. He loved her like he loved all his friends. But did he mean it that way, or did he mean it the other way? The complicated, overwhelming and sometimes crippling way?

He couldn't believe someone would ever go to such lengths to cheer him up. He didn't expect  _her_  to go to such great lengths for him. Do something that is essentially the antithesis of herself, the one person who freaks out about water rings on tables and the arrangement of fridge magnets.

Then again, he didn't expect any of this. He didn't expect his amazing friend to come to his hotel room one night and throw herself at him. He didn't expect one night of comfort to turn into the best months of his life.

So maybe he loved her. He loved before and was crushed. Abandoned and betrayed.  _Title of my biography_.

Truth was, he took it back because he was scared senseless.

This time, if she left him, for someone better, more mature, someone who deserved her, he wouldn't survive. It wouldn't be sweatpants and morning drinking, it would be the end of his world.

He loved her, and maybe he was  _in love_  with her.

Maybe his subconscious knew it before he did.

He simply needed a little more time to fully realize it. He always needed more time for all things in life, and more time with her was everything he could ask for.


End file.
